The plan
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: Shane and eve want to be together at prom but other people don't like that idea Sequel to follow One shot Rating is to be safe


**Hey guys my first one shot please review and rate or I will write no more and will just dolonger stories which I know can get a bit boring from time to time. If you enjoy it thank trustmeimhere and BornEngland for inspiring me to carry on.**

_Shanes P.O.V_

I love eve. Ok well maybe I don't love her but I do like her Alot! "Well Shane your only 15" the voice in my head says. Well screw that I don't care if it ruins our friendship, I will tell her today. There is one small problem though my best buddy Michael Glass. All the girls swoon over him yet not one girl swoons over me I mean talk about unlucky! I don't think eve does though well not as much as the rest of the female population of this high school. Minus Monica Morrell (Alliteration) the bitch seems to think if she can't have me which she can't no-one can.

"Hey Shane... Shane?Are you okay you look kind of occupied. Which girl is it. Don't even try to can me bro you look like Michael when he gets a new girl" the goddess says

"Urgh I better not Monica might get Idea's again!" The poster for prom reminds me to ask eve "umm Eve you don't have to say yes I mean I'd love you to say yes but you don't have to say yes" i manage to get out  
"That is the lamest invite to prom ever but yes! Of course!"

_Eves P.O.V_

Ohmigod I can't believe it the one love of my life has asked me to prom! Eeeek! Now I have to go I had better get a new dress not that there's alot of choice in Morganville and the founder sucks (in 2 ways) and won't even let us leave to buy a half decent prom dress!

-At the Goth shop-

I was just there walking round when there it was just there waiting for me but some other freak saw it and walked towards it so I ran but it turns out this 'freak' was vampire and wanted the dress.

"Oi vampy the dress is mine I saw it first and its really urgent that I get it" I say as honestly as possible when you grow up here you kinda have to be rude to get what you want or you'll never go any where

"Oi Goth freak the dress is mine your ugly face would just ruin the beautifulness of the dress" the vampire says in return

"Thick insult man this is a Goth shop there-fore you are a Goth there-fore you have just called yourself a freak!" I felt quite proud saying that until she showed me her fangs and you really don't want to make a vampire angry so I walked away and let her have the dress noting the silver thread hence why the dress was in the expensive part of the shop so I hope she burns. Then all of a sudden I have a great idea I shall get the next best dress go to the bridal shop and spray paint a veil black and then it would be perfect. I look round for something when there it is the perfect dress it's even better than the first one I can't believe I didn't see it before! It has two thick straps and a corset at the top and the bottom is like a meringue wedding dress but at the back there is loads of netting it will look perfect!

_Monica's P.O.V_

That Shane Collins will regret what he just did to me! I gave him the opportunity that any guy would dream of, a chance with me in the janitor's closet and he said and I quote "I'm taken Monica not that I would ever do that with you not even if it was that or death!" He will regret that as it has given me a master plan that shall take place whilst while he is sleeping on November 5th oh look that's only 2 days away...

_Shanes P.O.V_

Now I know this sounds stupid but I think Monica's plotting something against me. I don't care if it's just me but if she does anything to hurt my family or eve she will pay. Mayor's daughter or not that bitch will pay. Any way I think eve is having second thoughts on the prom as she keeps checking if I'm ok still I mean I asked her yesterday! Maybe that's what's Monica is plotting if that's pathetic there would be more too it than that. I then see eve looking all depressed so I go and speak to her

"Hey eve are you okay? Coz if its Monica I will kill her for it you know"

"Yeah Shane I'm fine it's just all this prom stuff reminds me when I was pranked and stood up last year" My fists clench auto-matically after remembering that

-Flashback-

"Hey Shane you'll never guess who's going on a date with Ben Alton" eve screamed at me

"I bet I can guess eve" I responded

"Go on then" she challenged

"you?" I replied

"I made it too easy for you didn't I!" she joked back

-next day-

Eve came running up to me sobbing "shane I got stood up then almost raped by the same person how does that happen?"  
"Hey eve tell me where he is I'll kick his ass for you!"  
"Thanks shane but leave him he is a worthless piece of poo!"

-End of flashback-

_**November 5**__**th**_

All the girls are mega excited about prom tonight. Eve more than most, as this will be her first proper date after the 'accident'. The only thing that seems to bug me is the fact that I've not seen Monica don't get me wrong I'll throw a party when she dies but it's starting to worry me. Hopefully its all prom preparation and not some fight for me to get into again!

_Monica's P.O.V_

All I need now is night to arrive as soon as prom starts to be exact so Shane's out of the way and he shall live with it for the rest of his life. He said he'd rather die he didn't mention anything about his beloved sister Alyssa. I plan to burn down the Collins house. Yes I know to a normal person that's mean but he deserves it. No one turns down Monica Morrell and doesn't suffer!

**I'm planning to do a sequel so shall leave it there or there would be nothing to write about :P I shall only do the sequel though if this prove's to be popular **


End file.
